


Untitled

by tresa_cho



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, biological making ray, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee is on the receiving end of a dastardly attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I couldn't get out of my head. Will most likely be a stand-alone. I just like seeing people de-powered.

“ _Bumblebee_!”

The robot took the hit full in the chest, light and plasma spilling over his armour as the force of it drove him backwards and to the ground. An inhuman screech raked the air, drowning out Sam's own cry. He shook off Lennox's restraining grip and launched himself after Bumblebee.

The concrete smoked around him as the plasma dissolved, no sign of the robot in its wake. Sam skidded to a halt, heart trying to burst out of his chest. At the center of the scorched earth lay a young man in a yellow striped jacket with black trousers.

“Sam!” Mikaela brushed past him, running for the man. Lennox tore past him a second after, startling Sam into movement. He staggered forward, dropping to his knees beside Lennox. Mikaela grabbed the stranger's shoulders and heaved him onto his back. Blue, blue eyes stared unseeingly upwards, set in a deathly pale face.

“He's hyperventilating. Going into shock. Talk to him, Sam,” Lennox said, as if he had seen a giant alien robot turn into a man every day of his life. The stranger's mouth parted slightly, giving up small, sharp pants as his chest fluttered up and down in frighteningly shallow breaths. “ _Sam_.”

“Hey, hey, can you hear me?” Sam reached out hesitantly, pressing a hand to the man's chest. “Bee? It's me, Sam. You're all right. Calm down.”

“Bee, calm down.” Mikaela framed the stranger's head with her hands, leaning over him. She pressed her thumbs into his skin. “Bee. You need to calm down. Breathe.”

Sam felt the man's chest jerk under his, a slight hitch before he burst into a violent coughing fit, wheezing, but dragging in full lungfuls of air. His eyes focused, darting wildly from Lennox to Mikaela to Sam before he pushed himself up and tried to scurry backwards on his elbows. Mikaela gripped his jacket fiercely, stopping him. “Stop, Bee.”

Sam's hand fell to the man's thigh, and his heart clenched when he felt it tremble. The ground shook around them as Optimus knelt down. The man in the yellow jacket jerked away from him, pressing into Mikaela. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him tight. “Are you all right, Bumblebee?” Optimus asked. The man slapped his hands over his ears, cringing. Mikaela shushed him, pulling his head towards her chest. Her hair spilled over both their shoulders as she bent her head over him.

“I don't know if I can reverse that,” Ratchet said, approaching.

“It was done once, it can be undone,” Optimus said. “Let us retreat for now. Call Ironhide back.”

“Aye, sir.” Ratchet was off.

“He passed out,” Mikaela said suddenly. The man was limp in her arms. Sam lurched forward to help her support him, and with Lennox's help they clambered into the back of a Humvee. Mikaela and Sam fell into the backseat, the man stretched over both their legs as Lennox slid into the driver's seat.

“Take us home,” Sam said, holding the man's hands tightly between both of his. Mikaela cradled his head in her lap, fingers sifting through blonde hair.

The ride back to Sam's place was uncharacteristically quiet. Brief reports on the retreat burst over the radio frequency, but other than, the cabin was silent. Sam couldn't _not_ hear the man's breathing. This man, who was supposed to be Bumblebee. Who was blonde and wearing a yellow jacket with stripes vaguely reminiscent of Bee's paint job. He untangled one of his hands to run his fingers over the jacket. Mikaela watched him silently, her hand never stopping its soothing motion.

Lennox pulled up alongside Sam's drive, and Bee opened his eyes. Blinking hazily, he glanced at Mikaela, and then turned his gaze to Sam. “Hey, Bee,” Sam said.

Mikaela's door opened, spilling warm sunshine into the cabin. Sam squinted as Lennox helped Mikaela and Bee out of the truck. Sam crawled out after them, and grabbed at Bee when he swayed on his feet. He pulled one of Bee's arms over his shoulder, and Mikaela slid under his other arm as they moved up the pathway towards Sam's porch.

“Oh goodness!” Mom burst out of the house, Dad close behind. “What happened? Who is this?”

“We don't really know, ma'am.” Lennox saved Sam by answering for him, and he held the door open for Mikaela and Sam to pass with their burden. “The alien designated as Bumblebee was somehow turned into a biological entity.”

“What does that even mean?”

“The car turned into a human, Judy. Son, what are you doing?”

“We're going to get him cleaned up and rested,” Mikaela said, tugging Sam and Bee along with her up the stairs. Lennox put himself between his parents and the staircase, effectively creating privacy. “Sam, you're going to have to help him clean up, and make sure he isn't injured.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You're a male.” Mikaela nudged the bathroom door open with her foot, guiding Bee into the room. He stumbled, but stood under his own power. Sam stalled in the doorway. “Sam. I'm going to go get a change of clothes. Help him.” And she was gone, disappeared into his room to ransack his closet. Sam was left alone with Bee.

Bee stared at him with wide, haunted eyes. Sam took a step forward, and Bee almost tripped over himself in his haste to back away. His shoulders slammed into the opposite wall and he hissed slightly, clenching his eyes against Sam's cautious approach. “It's all right, Bee. I'm gonna help you. Let me help you.” Sam stretched out his hand, fingertips brushing the leather of Bee's jacket. “Bee, it's all right.”

He slowly tugged the zipper of the jacket down, and pushed it back from Bee's oh-so-human shoulders. Muscles coiled tight under skin, so tightly Bee shook from the tension. Sam swallowed his words, almost choking on them. Unsure what else he could do, he cupped a hand around Bee's neck and rubbed his thumb along smooth skin. Bee shuddered, eyes still closed, but loosened slightly. Sam led him to sit on the closed lid of the toilet while he ran hot water in the sink. He dunked a washcloth and wrung it out before reaching to take Bee's chin in one hand. Bee closed his eyes as Sam smoothed the cloth over his skin, wiping away dirt and oil.

Mikaela quietly entered the room, resting soft, worn clothes on the countertop for Bee. “It's okay, Bee. We'll get you through this,” Sam said gently. Bee turned his face into Sam's hand.


End file.
